


YA kink meme prompt fill 2

by Rocquellan



Series: Finder Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Supernatural
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Asami and Dean Winchester meet in a bar.<br/>Pre-season 1 Dean, on one of his first hunts alone.<br/>Post HK (and mess with Fei and Fei's family) Asami, but way before he meets Takaba. (basically 21/22 year old Dean feeling hurt and raw and 27/28 year old Asami wanting to take advantage or make everything right).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't necessarily follow the prompt.

Dean didn’t know why he let his father talk him into flying to Japan. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, he would do anything the man said, even generate fake ID’s and fly out of the country for an important hunt.

 

But this was the pits.

 

Here he was, holed up in some bar in the back of a club he knew nothing about, downing a bottle of beer and secretly scouting out the room. It was habit of course to always be on the alert because you could never be too careful; some type of monster was always lurking about.  Part of the reason he wasn’t feeling so up to anything was because this would be his second hunt, and he’d gotten into a fight with Sam that left them both pissed off before he left.

 

Somehow he still hadn’t gotten over beheading, then gutting his first monster. There was so much blood he felt sick, the smell of the metallic liquid still lingered behind his senses and the face of a decapitated head behind his eyes. The werewolf had made to kill Sam though while his father was out cold and he couldn’t let that happen. He quickly took another swig of his beer before looking around the room once more.

 

Somehow, he had sensed danger all of a sudden and he noticed the very immaculately dressed Japanese man that was now at one of the tables in a corner with two men standing close by. One look told him this wasn’t somebody to be messed with and that’s exactly why he chose him to mess with. He once heard Japanese men were pussies and this would be a good time to find out if it was true.

 

“Bar keep….” Dean indicated before putting a five dollar bill on the counter and tapping it with his fingers before walking away. He casually strolled over to the man’s table, trying to appear idle before sitting himself down suddenly in the seat across from him.

 

“Hi…” Dean started with a wide smile on his face, staring at the man who slowly lifted his head to look at him.

 

The stranger had the most captivating yellow eyes he’d ever seen and he was extremely handsome with his chiseled frame.

 

Somehow the trip didn’t seem like a total waste anymore.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

The stranger raised one eyebrow in question and Dean liked the way his voice sounded when he spoke English.

 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Dean answered laughingly.

 

“I’m actually quite busy if you don’t mind,” the man spoke again.

 

“Dude, I’m very busy too,” Dean answered while holding his hands out like it should have been obvious.

 

The man raised one hand and snapped his fingers and one of the stationery men close by started to come forward.

 

“Suoh….”

 

“Asami-sama,” the Japanese man bowed before walking towards him.

 

“Hold up, hold up, I need some information and maybe you can help me,” Dean said hastily before the obviously bulky man could get his hands on him. Damn, the guy looked scary too.

 

“I need directions to the Shinjuku train station,” Dean added quickly.

 

The stranger then leaned forward before resting both elbows on the table. “Why do you want to go to the Shinjuku train station?”

 

Dean leaned back in his seat and huffed, “I have business there.”

 

“I would not advice you to go there during the night,” the man said as disinterestedly as he could.

 

Dean on the other hand knew when someone was trying to dodge him and this man was.

 

Dean raised one eyebrow in question, “Why?”

 

“Because those who never listen will get hurt,” the man answered.

 

“Right, Mr…?” Dean drawled.

 

“Asami,” the man answered.

 

“Anyway, right…..What the hell kind of name is Asami anyways?” Dean chided.

 

The older man looked amused. “It’s written in the Kanji meaning morning and sea.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, all that Japanese mumbo jumbo I don’t get, so whatever,” Dean answered, rolling his eyes before he finished his beer.

 

“I see, Dean Winchester,” Asami answered with his eyes glinting mischievously.

 

Dean almost choked on what little beer was in his mouth. “How the hell do you know my name?”

 

“I run this town, stay away from the Shinjuku train station,” Asami said before gracefully leaving his seat with the two men close behind him.

 

_Asshole_ , Dean thought while watching the man leave. That man was interesting though.  _Run this town my ass._

 

Dean decided he needed some rest anyways because after not being able to eat on the thirteen hour plane ride he found a bar right after landing.

 

Bad habit he knew but one he couldn’t break. He decided to head back to his hotel and get something to eat, hopefully they made bacon cheese burger there because the bar’s complimentary peanuts weren’t helping any.

 

_____________________________________

 

The next day Dean had gotten a good night’s sleep with his stomach filled with three burgers and a huge cup of coke. He was about to head out to the station to investigate when his cell phone rang.

 

“Yes sir, I’m about to go check it out now,” Dean said through the untraceable cell phone glued to his ear. He was talking to his father who was obviously in an argument with Sam because he kept inadvertently yelling at him while trying to talk to Dean.

 

“Hey Dad, Sammy still wants to go to school?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, damn boy won’t shut up about it,” Dean heard his father answer irately.

 

Dean chuckled. “Hey dad, you’ve been to Japan before, right?”

 

“Yes, why do you ask?”

 

“Ever heard of a man called Asami?”

 

“Yellow eyes, handsome, walks around with bodyguards?” John inquired.

 

“Yeah, that’s him,” Dean answered, scratching the back of his head lightly.

 

“I’ve met him once. Basically he’s got the local officials in his pocket, there’s hardly anything major that goes in Japan that he doesn’t know about,” John informed.

 

“So he’d definitely know about the disappearances at the train station, right?”

 

“He would. But Dean, be careful,” John said in a warning tone.

 

Dean’s brows furrowed while he waited on his father to continue.

 

“Rumor is, from what I’ve heard, if you get too close he’ll definitely take advantage,” John finished.

 

“Take advantage of what?” Dean asked puzzled, staring at the analog clock on the wall that read 1pm.

 

“Let’s just say once he sets his eyes on you, you’ll be in a lot of trouble. He likes them young and eccentric.”

 

_Sounds interesting._

 

“I’ll be careful dad. Can I talk to Sam for a bit?”

 

“Yeah, hold on son,” John answered.

 

Muffled voices could be heard through the phone a moment later, as if his father had his hand over the speaker before Sam answered with a vexed hello.

 

“Heya Sammy, miss me?” Dean asked sarcastically.

 

“No,” Sam answered in a clipped voice.

 

“Anyway dude, I’m planning to take a Geisha back with me to take your virginity……..”

 

The line went dead instantly.

 

“H…hello?” Dean looked sardonically at the phone before pocketing said item; he just loved getting his little brother worked up like that. A few seconds later he was heading out the door.

 

___________________________________________

 

_Damn, this place is busy_ , Dean thought to himself when he entered the bustling train station. The place was so packed with people going about their business there wasn’t space to walk straight. He knew the best time to visit was in the night when the traffic wasn’t heavy, especially since that was the time people seemed to disappear but he wanted to scope the place out during the day, see if he could pick some kind of clue or something up as to what was going on. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans, t-shirt and a black leather jacket he walked amongst the group of people, keeping his eyes peeled and his ears perked. After an hour of checking out the grounds and finding nothing particularly interesting he leaned against a notice post beside some kind of novelty shop and decided to take a break. He suddenly felt a hand grab him from behind but before he could say anything he was drawn into the empty walkway behind him with a hand over his mouth. He was startled but he quickly became angry when he saw who it was.

 

“Which part of don’t come here didn’t you understand?” Asami asked in an irritated voice, watching the younger American closely.

 

“Listen, I do whatever the hell I want Ass-ami,” Dean answered in an equally irritated voice before slapping the man’s hand away.

 

He really liked the color of his eyes though, they were captivating.

 

“Come with me,” Asami stated before pulling the younger man by the hand and dragging him out of the path and eventually out the station.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Dean asked angrily when they approached an awaiting black limo and he was shoved into the back. He tried to get away earlier  but the man’s grip was too strong and now when he tried the door the child’s lock were in place.

 

Sighing, Dean asked, “Where are you taking me?”

 

“Back to my place,” Asami answered before pulling a pack of cigar from his right breast pocket and extracting a stick. He knew Dean was watching him while he lit it up and he inhaled deeply before allowing the smoke to escape his lungs.

 

“I have my own place, so no thanks,” Dean spat before crossing his arms.

 

Asami held the cigar between his fingers before tapping the ash in a tray nearby. “You seem to forget, when you come to Japan, you do as I say,” Asami smirked.

 

That poor excuse for a smile really ticked Dean off, he wanted to smack it right off his face.

 

“Well, I’m not going to allow any _Jap_  to tell me what to do,” Dean answered in defiance, the vein in his forehead throbbing.

 

“Mmm, using derogatory names won’t get you what you want, quite the opposite actually,” Asami smiled and somehow Dean knew he was in deep shit; his sixth sense was good like that.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes and tensed his shoulders, “I know you know what’s happening at that station, so spill.”

 

“Your father sent you here to investigate, right?” Asami asked after another drag of his cigar. He was attracted to the foul mouth kid before him and had made up his mind about him. He would definitely prove to be a good distraction from what had happened between him and Lui Feilong in Honk Kong a week ago. If his regular decorum was a prelude to his attitude in bed then he would be a  _very_  needed distraction indeed.

 

Dean clenched his hands by his side. “How do you know that?”

 

“I make it a habit to know everything about everybody I come across,” Asami answered nonchalantly “Besides, little Sam is a very cute young man isn’t he?”

 

Dean’s eyes snapped to the man’s suddenly. “What the fuck did you just say?”

 

Asami caught the fist that swung at his face suddenly and spun Dean around so he was now sitting in his lap, but his hands and upper body was caged in with his own arms and the younger man couldn’t move.

 

“What the hell did you just say about Sam?!” Dean shouted while aggressively trying to get out of the man’s grip.

 

“Touchy when it comes to little Sammy, aren’t you Dean?” Asami teased, tightening his grip when the younger man almost broke free.

 

“Suoh… katei wa , genzai!” Asami shouted and Dean felt when the car made a sudden turn. He kept struggling but a second later there was a sharp pain to his neck before everything went black.

 

TBC...........

 

 

_ katei wa , genzai-Home, now _


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t know what had happened or where he was, but in his sleep fogged mind he could tell he was lying in a bed, a  _very_ comfortable bed. He didn’t want to make any sudden movements in case somebody was nearby so he barely ran his fingers over the fabric he was lying on.

 

_Silk, not bad._

 

He barely opened his eyes, hoping to inconspicuously take a peek around the room. The first blurry image he spotted before his vision adjusted was a polished table in a corner with a Ming vase on it. Judging by how far away the item was he deducted that the room was extremely large; large enough to fit two of the cheap motel rooms he normally stayed at into.

 

 _What happened?_  He asked himself before bringing a hand slowly up to rest on his aching head. He had his eyes tightly shut at this point, but they promptly flew open when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Glad to see you’re awake.”

 

Sitting up suddenly, Dean groaned when the room started to spin. He planted a palm firmly against the side of his head once again and allowed it to clear before he set his eyes on the Japanese man sitting in a chair some centimeters away.

 

“Where the hell am I?”

 

Dean took in how vast the room was and changed his mind; four of the cheap motel rooms could fit in this place.

 

“You, Dean Winchester, are in one of my many homes,” Asami answered with a slight smile at the corner of his lips. He sat with his legs crossed and his jaw resting on one of his fists.

 

Dean made to move when he saw Asami slowly start to walk towards him, but his body had other ideas. For some reason he felt weaker than usual. He was used to getting beat on so he didn’t understand why he was feeling such tremendous fatigue all of a sudden.

 

“What did you do to me?” Dean asked suddenly.

 

Asami stood directly in front of the other man on the bed. He started to loosen his tie before he took his shirt off.

 

“I’m sure your father told you about me,” Asami stated indifferently.

 

Dean felt nauseated. He knew Asami was before him and he couldn’t tell if the sound he heard was a button popping or a bell ringing. He was so sensitive everything just seemed so over the top. He was majorly surprised when a hand swiftly pushed him back on his back.

 

But, he wasn’t about to go down without a fight, despite what he was feeling. Building his resolve and blocking out the pain he brought a foot up and used the momentum to roll him and Asami over, pinning the man under him with his own body. He cracked a cocky grin but Asami had managed to knock him over and pin him once again.

 

Asami had both hands pinned to his sides with his own and he struggled until one was free. He was about to punch the Japanese man in the face when said man caught his fist and held it.

 

“Fiesty,” Asami commented and Dean’s eyes burned.

 

“Thanks Captain obvious. Now how about this!?”

 

Reading Dean, Asami moved swiftly enough to block the knee that was aiming for his balls.

 

“As you Americans would say; do you want to destroy my future?” Asami asked sarcastically.

 

Dean could tell, it was obvious, the bastard was enjoying this.

 

Dean smirked, “Of course asshat, that’s the whole point.” While Asami was distracted with holding his leg he brought a hand up and punched the man in the face. A huge victory smile came across his face.

 

Asami of course didn’t budge an inch except for the turning of his head by the force.

 

Dean’s victory smile deflated. He was positive Asami’s jaw must have cracked in a few places with the force of his blow, how can he take it so calmly?

 

Asami smirked before grabbing Dean’s crotch and squeezing, “Feel this?”

 

Dean did feel it, he just hadn’t noticed it. He was as hard as the man lying on top of him. “Shit.”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow in question before swiftly pulling Dean’s black blazer off his body.

 

By the time his shirt came off Dean had to wonder how Asami moved so fast. He was strongly against getting fucked, but this bedroom bully seemed to have met his match.

 

This was why he liked to stick it to cute girls that couldn’t fight or top him… except for that one trailer trash broad he met in Montana.

 

“Fuck!” Dean cursed when Asami bit into his neck hard enough to break skin. “Don’t fucking leave a hickey, asshole,” he cursed while simultaneously trying to push the other man away. By this time though there was some chemical reactions going on in his body he didn’t quiet like. He really was trying to stop Asami when he took his pants and boxers off, but somehow he felt he wasn’t trying hard enough. Besides, this Japanese guy seemed deep in to the ‘Kung Fu:The Legend Continues’ shit.

 

Besides, when he heard a bottle cap pop before a lube finger started playing with ass he decided he was fucked; quite literally.

 

“GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!’ Dean cried out when Asami all but tore his ass in two. His arms were now pinned beside his head and Asami laid between his legs, making sure both his feet stayed up to expose his back side while trying to pierce his ‘not so virgin but hadn’t had sex in a long while’ ass.

 

Asami’s eyes closed at how tight Dean was. There was a reason he preferred a tight ass over other holes. He felt extremely excited at the entertainment the American provided, the fight in his eyes were encompassing.

 

 _I swear on the head of that bitch of a banshee dad told us about I’ll never force another girl to fuck again_ , Dean thought mindlessly while trying to breath through the pain of having his ass violated. It took him a while to realize Asami had built a steady rhythm and was now moving in and out of him slowly. The pain wasn’t as excruciating as it was when they first started, and it was turning out a little better than he thought, but the idea of getting fucked still irked him. If anything it should be Asami bending over like a bitch under him. The man was a looker after all.

 

“I’ll definitely make this good for you,” Asami commented heatedly and that’s when he changed the angle of his thrusts, making sure to hit Dean’s prostate.

 

Dean of course didn’t want to cry out at the new sensation and he turned burning eyes on Asami before he closed them in pleasure. When the man wrapped a hand around his neglected cock and started to pump it felt even more heavenly. At this point he wasn’t actively trying to get away and Asami had released him in favor of balancing himself on his knees while he ploughed his ass like a jack hammer. He didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling, but he would never admit that he liked it even though he knew he did. It was just one of those things real men never admit to.

 

“How does it feel?” Asami asked and he got a muffled cross between a moan and a groan as a response. He liked the way Dean was still trying to fight the pleasure even though it was overwhelming him. The other man’s hips moved in tandem with his thrusts, but there was still doubt written on his face.

 

Dean was in fact the perfect distraction from the beautiful Lui Feilong; even though he still wished he’d had the chance to covet such a sweet creature. But, his incestuous brother was proving to be a bigger nuisance than he imagined.

 

The contrast between the two young men were stunning; one a delicate beauty and the other  foul mouthed and muscled.

 

Dean’s lilt kept getting higher in cadence as Asami sped up and deepened his thrusts. He could tell the man was about to come and he felt it too, coiling under his belly and building like a tsunami. By the time he was too out of it to hold back he and the Japanese man on top him were shuddering with the force of their shared release. He held his breath and screamed, feeling every muscle in his body tighten. He felt the warmth hit his stomach continually while Asami seemed to expand and become slick inside him.

 

By the time he came down from his high there was hardly anything he could do other than try to breath. He felt Asami roll to his side and just lay there. He vaguely wondered if Asami was the type to normally force himself on people like this before he blacked out.

 


End file.
